The Analysis Core (AnC) within the USC RCMAR will be a resource for data analyses, creation and dissemination of innovative lines of research and methods, and training of scholars in analytical methods, targeted towards advancing research to address health and economic challenges facing an aging minority population (Figure 1). The specific aims of the RCMAR Analysis Core will include: Provide data and programming support for the IDC pilot projects. Develop new lines of research and methods. Broadly share and disseminate research results. Provide training workshops for RCMAR scholars.